A Lot Of Time Off
by EllezBellz
Summary: Sequel to A Little Time Off. Sarah and Jareth's from the Labyrinth wedding night and the beginning of their future life together. Be warned very M rated. Last from this series, no trilogy planned. finally finished. xXx
1. exvirgin

A Lot Of Time off

**A Lot Of Time off**

I dedicate this story to my reviewers, who gave me the confidence to write more then I originally thought that I could but especially xfae-princessx for being so nice and giving me the kick up the arse that I needed to write this. xXx

**Chapter one.**

After three hours of aimlessly wandering the castle looking for Jareth to play with, Higgle decided to go to the royal bedchamber in search of "His majesty". As he approached the large wood and metal sculpted doors. The mesmerizing pattern of vines, with golden thorns carved into the large oak door creating the letter "J" kept Higgle's attention drawn away from the moans and grunts that could be herd from the corridor.

The royal seal held the door locked, not only by the golden bolt in the center of the J's tail but by the will and magic of the goblin king himself. The sudden silence followed by a loud "Thud" pulled Higgle from his thoughts of licking said door.

Pressing his ear to the cold door Higgle stifled a giggle as he intently to the discussion on the other side of the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarah's P.O.V

"NO! No Jareth, forget it. It's just not going to happen. Never ever, ever…" I crossed my arms over my sheet-covered chest and stared at Jareth who was standing less then 2 ft away from me completely naked, which was making it very hard for me to not let him get his own way.

"Sarah this is just childish and if u think that you are going to get your way then you are sorrowfully mistaken." _God!_ Even standing there in all his unfairly handsome glory wearing nothing but gorgeous skin and a smirk that make my knees go weak, he still stood his ground.

"Childish am I? Five minutes ago I was your one true love, your future queen and now I'm just a silly little child that you refuse to listen to?" I stared into his eyes trying hard to keep the smile from my face and/or letting my gaze wander to his still engorged flesh. Honestly this pain-in-the-arse of a man could go all night and probably would have if he hadn't of spoilt everything by speaking. Less than two hours ago I was a virgin and I've already had sex three times. The first time was in the Library, the second time was in the bath where I was supposed to be relaxing after my 'traumatic' experience. Yeah right! There was nothing traumatic about it. It **rocked**! How many other ex-virgins can say that they came on their first time? Then second time? Then third time? Not many. But then again how many ex-virgins can say that they have made love to the goblin king? Not many… hopefully. And the third time was in the now very messy but well used bed.

"WOW! Sarah I always knew you where smart and caught on quickly and I see that I was right. Now be a good little girl," _This is where the true cunning side of the goblin king is revealed, so pay attention. _He moved closer to me until I had to move my head backwards to maintain eye contact with his burning bright orbs. "And do as your told or I shall have to punish you in any way that I see fit." With the word "fit" he moved his warm hands, unseen by me, across my waist and slowly down the small of my back to take a firm grip on my butt. His large hands lifted my body into his, grinding us together. Only then did my eye contact falter when my eyes closed to concentrate on the feel of friction he was creating wonderfully. He is a bad, bad man. But God I love him. Not going to tell him this of course, I'll never get my own way every again if I did that.

"You're a dirty cheat Jareth. But…" I begrudgingly moved his hand from my butt and stepped away from his grasp to stand by the bed tightly clutching the white silk sheet around myself. A girls got to keep some things to herself, at least some of the time. "I'm not backing down, not now not ever."

Jareth sighed heavily at what I hope is defeat but I was clearly wrong. He holds up a bundle of cloth that had been scrunched up and left on the floor, out to me. "Sarah for the love of all three hundred and forty seven Gods and Goddesses just put the damn dress on…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I love that I have my feisty, overly courageous Sarah back after all this time, I honestly do but I really wish that she would just shut up and do as she's told…

I offer her a beautiful wine red, velvet dress with attached corset that would have enhanced the beauty of her… her **looks** shall I say?! But no she throws the dress on the floor and stomps on it in very unladylike, but not interlay un-enjoyable, manner considering she was naked at the time. Even as I stand outside her apartment door waiting for her to finish packing the belongings that she cannot live without, I still cannot work out how I ended up agreeing to coming back to the aboveground so that she could wear her own clothes.

What is so great about denim anyway? It doesn't show off her curves, any of her curves! And it doesn't come in a range of colours outside of black and blue. Almost like a bruise. Fantastic, my future queen insists on dressing like a bruise. Although the purple lace underwear I saw her pack did I must say feel wonderful.

Although it is the reason why I am now standing outside of her apartment waiting for her to pack, while a strange brown haired man is scowling at me.

"Who are you and what the hell are doing skulking outside of Sarah's apartment? Are you some kind of stalker?" He speaks. Bellowed would be more appropriate.

"And you are?" I arched an eyebrow intimatingly at him.

"Never mind who **I** am, who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing standing outside of MY girlfriends apartm…?"

"Your girlfriend? Now when did that happen you sniveling, pathetic excuse for a man? Was it this morning when I woke up with Sarah laying in my arms, or was it last night when she and I made love all night long? Or anytime in the past 7 years when she lay awake at night imagining my hands running along her body," I walked closer to him steadily as I talked till I was close enough to whisper in his ear. "Satisfying the urge that was not, I can assure you, created by or satisfied by you. Now leave me and leave Sarah before I once again take matters into my own hands." How dare he think that he can even look at her, she is his wife to be and this miserable little creature deserves everything that he gets.

I formed a luminous green crystal in my left hand as I watched Sarah's little friend "Willy" run down the hall all but screaming like a little girl. Bitook my finest mischievous goblin's face appeared in the crystal.

"Bitook I have a job for you, I need you to come here and have some fun with our dear friend William, teach him the importance of shutting up… oh and bring a few friends." The crystal faded away with the sound of giggles and snorts.

"Why are you smiling? What have you done now?" Sarah was standing in the doorway looking beautiful in a short denim skirt (I'm starting to like Denim) embroidered with a pink rose and a white cotton long sleeved t-shirt.

"Nothing of your concern my love. Now shall we get going? We have many wedding preparations." Sending her a look that clearly stated: PICK YOUR BATTLES! She just nodded and handed me a **very **large and heavy suitcase**.**

**And with that they were gone off to a land far, far away to live happily ever after. Never again to squabble over childish things such as a dress…**

…**Yeah right! **


	2. Within

**A Lot Of Time off**

**Chapter Two.**

After making two trips to back to Sarah's apartment to collect ALL of her bag and furniture, and nearly 4 hours of unpacking and rearranging the royal bedchamber to **her**majesty's liking Jareth could finally rest.

That was until Higgle found him…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jareth's POV

"His Majesty want to play wiv' Higgle?" fantastic, that wretched little creature is back. And he wants to play, with me?

"No Higgle I don't want to play with you right now I'm busy." I walk off towards the kitchen to find something to eat. I've already missed supper so I'll have to make something to eat myself. As great a cook as erm… I want to say Gillian, is he's very conceited. If I am not at the dinning table at 7:30 sharp then I don't eat his food. So now I have to go and make myself something to tied me over until breakfast tomorrow. I should probably make something for Sarah also I suppose, if I must.

As I enter the kitchen I almost stumble with surprise. There in the kitchen was no other then Gideon laughing. I didn't even know he could laugh, he was the inspiration for my giggle gland threat. I told my goblins that he was the first to have his removed. Stepping further into the kitchen I saw the reason for the sudden change of character.

Sarah…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarah's POV

From the look on Jareth's face I take it that my opinion of Gill was right and he doesn't laugh all that often. But what can I say? I'm a truly gifted individual. One minute he's scowling and telling me that he's not cooking again until tomorrow and the next minute he's cooking a three-course meal right in front of me telling me his life story. Apparently he's what's known as a giant goblin. He's bigger than me, hell he's bigger then Ludo. Well by the time I was onto the main course Jareth bursts into the kitchen and looks as shocked as he did when I… Well, he was shocked okay?! Shocked being a mild understatement from the look on his face you'd have thought that I'd been eating the food off of Gill, not a plate.

"Jareth, are you okay? Are you hungry, I'll share?" I give him an innocent smile and hold my fork out to him. He moves closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine (_I love it when he does that_) as he takes the food from my fork with his smiling mouth, giving me a flash of white teeth. The same smile that he knows very well makes my knees go week. Evil man.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jareth's POV

After a finishing our meal, Gill was **nice** enough to make me something also, Sarah and myself made our way to our room. As we were walking I reached into my pocket and pulled out something very special. I took Sarah's hand in mine and continue to walk hand-in-hand with her until she stopped and opened my hand to inspect the objects that I had been pushing into her hand.

"Jareth what is th…?" she stopped abruptly when she saw the platinum ring incrusted with a large deep purple stone that's only found in the deepest crevasses of the ice mountains on the outskirts of my lands. The purple stone surrounded by small light blue stones that are more common but still very rare.

"This ring has been worn by every queen in my family since it was made over 18 billion years past and now it's yours my love." As I slipped the ring on her finger and bent down to kiss her knuckles but she still just looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"The world hasn't been around for 18 billion years Jareth. Don't be stupid." Trust Sarah to turn a marriage proposal into and argument. But I wont allow her to argue with me now when there are so many more interesting things to be doing. Such as, seeing her in nothing BUT the ring.

"Hasn't it?" I lifted her into my arms and walked us to our bedchamber. We move through the door as it opened on command. I place her on the bed and began to undress her slowly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking over towards the bed, where his love was lying, waiting for him to return his attention once again to her body, a half naked Sarah beckons him to her with outstretched arms and eyes blazing with passion.

Jareth crawled up onto the freshly made silk-coated bed next to Sarah. He began slowly moving his fingers gently over her bare stomach imagining what it would look like ripe with his child. He longed for a time when he could look into the eyes of a child that he had made with her. Then his life would be complete.

"Jareth." Sarah's moan woke him from his haze, looking down at her flushed face he could see that the slight sensual touch he was applying to her lower abdomen was driving her mad. Smirking to himself he moved his hand lower till he herd the hitch in her breath and moved his hand even lower till he was stroking her inner thigh lightly. Laughing softly when she began to squirm, twisting her body trying to move his hand onto her burning heat attempting to extinguish the eternal flame that burned within her. Taking pity on her Jareth, after what seemed an eternity, began to stroke Sarah where she most needed it.

Sarah instantly gasped at the feel of his cool finger on her burning flesh. Instantly finding her sensitive bundle of nerves he began to rub it between his fingers gently, circling it with his thumb as he moved his long fingers down to her opening and began to enter her smoothly in a gentle rhythm that set her pulse racing.

"Jareth please…I ... I need you! Now!" Hearing Sarah's pleading tone Jareth could no longer stand the painful ach caused by the tight confines of his trousers and his naked lover begging him for release. He quickly tore off his cloths threw them to the floor then returned to his love. Laying on top of her Jareth positioned himself at her entrance pulling her legs up onto his shoulders to access a better angle so he might bury himself deeper into her.

He entered her in one quick thrust relieving the pressure that had been building in them both over the few short hours it had been since their last physical reunion. Holding her hips he began to move into her at an increasing pace, moving her hips in time to his thrusts helping her pick up the rhythm.

"Sarah…" As the liquid heat that was steadily approaching began to cause his body shudder he began chanting Sarah's name and thrusting as deeply into her as he could. Sarah could feel her body start to tingle with the onset of her orgasm, screaming Jareth's name she climaxed tensing her inner walls around her lover's thick member that still moved within her.

Feeling the tide of her orgasm still, another storm began to brew in its place causing her to begin to gasp increasingly louder as her second orgasm approached.

Feeling her clench down on him Jareth began to move faster with harsher strokes, taking her a lot ruffer then he has ever down previously for fear of hurting her but hearing her gasp his name her continued. He could feel the animal within him trying to break free and possesses this woman that had been chosen as its mate, wanting to mark her as his own so that all would know that she belonged to him and him to her.

Leaning forward he began kissing her mouth is tounge invading her mouth as violently as his thrusts. As they both approached their peek point of ecstasy Jareth moved his mouth from hers to the curve of her throat biting down as they both came, marking her as his for all eternity. HIS!


	3. Taste

**A Lot Of Time off**

**Chapter Three.**

As Sarah awoke from a rather disturbing dream she looked around the room to the momentary panic that waking up in someone else's room brings in the haze of sleep. As panic subsided and Sarah remembered where she was she, began to stretch her arms above her head only to be stopped by a twinge of pain in her neck. _Not a dream…_

"JARETH!Wake up you evil little **(Censored)** right now!" Sarah moved from the bed and rapped a discarded shirt around her at the speed of a woman truly pissed off. Picking up a pillow that had fallen from the bed during their antics last night she threw it strait at the STILL sleeping goblin king form.

"W… what? Sarah what are you doing? Go back to sleep." Jareth rolled over and buried himself beneath the covers. Seeing this Sarah jumped back on the bed and began hitting him with the pillow until he came out of the covers grabbing the pillow and pulled her down on top of him. "Sarah, what is wrong with you. Are you still so full of energy after last night?"

"NO! You big jerk let go." She kept trying to squirm from his grasp and continue hitting him but he rolled over and pinned her to the bed. "What the hell is this on my neck?"

Moving his head to the side he examined her neck narrowing his eyes he leaned down to her throat he licked the red mark on the side of her neck. Just as easily as it was made it disappeared. "Its nothing Sarah, just proof of how wild you make me my love" his lips captured her in a hot passionate kiss that left no time or thought for Sarah to protest. His tongue entered her mouth and began careful stroke her in a rhythmic pattern that slowed down the fiery kiss but kept Sarah to fully occupied to ask any further questions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarah was dressed in a pair of light blue, slightly bleached hipster jeans that she only ever wore around the house because she never had the confidence to wear jeans that showed off her soft curves and the pale skin of her abdomen. Her clingy purple short sleeved, low cut top seemed to make her breast look fuller and more inviting but still she never wore it in public due to her lack of confidence. It was her favourite 'secret' outfit and now with Jareth's presence in her life, she finally felt that she could wear it in public without looking ridiculous.

As she walked through the halls of the castle she saw several fae, goblins, fairies, gnomes and sprites but none of them would look at her almost as if they were afraid to do so. Suddenly feeling exposed Sarah rushed to the kitchen were she would fine honesty, even if she didn't want it… she'd find it.

"Hi Gill can I ask you a question?" she said as she entered the kitchen to find a large back facing her.

"Anything my lady." He replied but still refused to turn to her.

"Why wont anyone look at me, even you." She walked over to him and tryied in vain to turn the large man. "Gill please look at me."

"I cannot my lady." Sarah felt frustration and anger build in her at this foolishness.

"AND why not? Have you not eyes?" she mocked with a scowl building on her face.

"Because you are marked my lady and none but your mate can look upon you without permission my lady" Sarah's mouth dropped open. _Marked what the hell does that mean…He bit me._

"How do you mark someone Gill?" she asked while trying not to hyperventilate.

"Many different ways my lady. But fae in particular bite their mates. To mark someone you must imprint your own magic onto your intended. Each person has their own magic signal, like DNA and others can sense this, Jareth has imprinted his mark on you."

"But it's healed no one can see it. Oh, no one's actually looked at me to see. Hmm. Does this 'not looking' thing count for everyone or just a royal so to speak." Sarah became more curious them angry and wished to find out more knowledge to later through at her **darling **husband to be.

"No, my lady not everyone. Only a royal and not many mark their mates." He replied still not looking at her

"Why not."

"Because most marriages between royals are arranged. Marking your mate is a sign of love of the purest and most possessive kind, my lady."

"Please look at me and stop calling my 'my lady' it's getting boring. Call me Sarah" she slowly turned around to face her with a smile on his face showing his pointed teeth.

"Thank you Sarah, giving permission to a servant is a great honour and a mark of friendship and mutual respect. Not many would bestow such a gift so easily." He grabbed her in a tight hug and lifted her off the ground. Showing a different and sweeter side of himself.

"Well…you're welcome, I suppose. Erm… can you put me down please, I have to go kill my fiancé?"

Placing her on the floor Gill replied, "Of course Sarah, have fun"

Walking out of the kitchen door smiling she mumbles, "I'll try."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Confusion fogged Jareth's brain as he awoke alone and cold on the bedroom floor. A smile spread across his face as he remembered WHY he was on the floor but still had yet to find Sarah. He stood up and walked over to other side of the room and threw a crystal into the fireplace. The room instantly lit up and began to warm. The bedchamber door creaked open as Sarah walked in to be greeted by a firm, naked goblin king butt. Shaking her head to re-focused herself she realised that Jareth had yet to notice her entrance.

Deciding that the element of surprise was far to good an offer to pass up she walked up behind him and placed her lips mere inches from his ear and wisped "Hello lover" in a sultry voice.

Upon hearing this, a certain **exposed** part of Jareth's body stood to attention. (If you get what I mean. _Wink, wink._) He turned to his love, gathered her in his arms and carried her to their large and very-well-used bed.

"Well, well where did you get off to in such a hurry my love?" he inquires between placing warm, wet kisses along the side of her long neck.

"In a hurry? You've been asleep for hours. I got bored of watching you sleep. So I went for food." Jareth raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"So my little Sarah you watch me sleep, do you? It's true then, you must really love me." His smirk grew bigger as he watched her face redden slightly. _How is it possible that she can look cute, sexy and innocent all at once?_

"Well… I um… Shut up. Stop distracting me." She tried, half-heartedly, to push him off of her. "You **bit** me, you **marked. **What makes you think that you can just stake claim to me like I'm a piece furniture to be owned. Jareth's eyes began to glow in anger at her outburst.

"You think it wrong of me to show the world that you are my one and only? That I trust and love you enough that I create a magical bond with you? OR perhaps you don't wish for others to know that you are my intended, you wish to be hidden away from the world in shame? Is that it?"

"No… I just." Sarah stopped when she saw the look of pain and rejection in his eyes and realised that she had hurt him. She felt a suddent pang of guilt at having hurt her "Mate". _Is it really such a big deal? If I'm known to be his then he'll be known to be mine too. I think._ "Do I get to mark you as well?"

Her question threw him off. He really didn't understand this woman. One-minute she's mad as hell, then the next she's looking at him with those 'come to bed eyes'. "Well… I um… Do you want to?" finding is loss for words incredibly sexy Sarah walked over to where he had walked to during his enraged speech and moved her hands up his chest to his neck, linking her arms around him.

"Oh yes." She leaned up and licked one side of his neck feeling his pulse under her tongue speed up. "I want to taste you Jareth. I bet you taste wonderful." Seeing a familiar twinkle in her eyes Jareth thought it wise to carry her back to their bed before some one fell over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'll continue this scene sometime next week but I wanted finished today and I'm tired.

Let me know what you think, I'm open to suggestions. Even the weird random ones e.g. Higgle trying to grow a goatee. xXx


	4. Tease

A Lot Of Time off

**A Lot Of Time off**

**Chapter Four.**

"Oh yes." She leaned up and licked one side of his neck feeling his pulse under her tongue speed up. "I want to taste you Jareth. I bet you taste wonderful." Seeing a familiar twinkle in her eyes Jareth thought it wise to carry her back to their bed before some one fell over. Placing Sarah gently on the bed, he leaned over her to capture her lips in a long heated kiss. Sarah moved her legs either side of his then pulled her legs up to straddle his hips, pulling his genitals down on to her causing him to groan.

"Sarah… Mmm..." Ripping his poet shirt from his body and pushing his trousers down his body with her feet she quickly had a naked goblin king between her legs, pressing down on all the right places. Putting the heel of her foot under his buttocks she began grinding his hips down onto her whilst moving her hips to the rhythm of their lovemaking. "Sarah, I want to be inside of you. Please..." At hearing Jareth all but beg for her, she decided to give him a little of what he wanted.

Removing her hands from his back she pulled her shirt and bra off quickly with out much fuss. Which is a lot more then can be said for Jareth's bra removing skills. _A laced corset he can remove in seconds BUT a bra takes all night. _Seeing how her chest had hiss full-undivided attention as he snuggled into her chest, applying gentle nips and kisses to her in between suckling her nipples; Sarah decided to put her revenge in action.

She rolled over so that he was on top of him, still straddling his waist whilst maintaining the pressure on him. She leaned down to capture his lips in a heated kiss while rubbing her breasts over his chest. Jareth moved his hands to her hips and moved her jeans and underwear from her body in an instant leaving her completely naked above him. Grasping her hips in his strong hands as he lined his stiff erection up with her damp, hot core. Realising what Jareth's was planning to do, she decided to beat him to the punch and hastily impaled herself on him, screaming in pleasure.

"Argh, Sarah! My love, faster." Sarah watched his eyes close slowly as his hands grasped her hips and moved her hips faster. Leaning forward she began to rain kissed along his jaw, down his throat sucking gently on his Adams apple. Then moving slowly and gently down his collarbone to slide her tongue down to his nipple. Feeling the pleasure build inside of her she knew that her orgasm was approaching and that Jareth's wouldn't be far behind. His hands dropped from her hips to grip the sheets, leaving her to continue the rhythm herself. Moving her mouth back to his throat, Sarah shuddered as the tide of her organ crashed sending her into a sensational frenzy causing her to clamp her vaginal muscles on Jareth triggering his own overpowering orgasm. Feeling him swell within her, Sarah took her chance and "left her mark" on her lovers throat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jareth's P.O.V.

I cannot believe that she bit me. I do not understand that woman. She doesn't want me biting her but she is free to bite me a she pleases. Women!

I'm sure my mother never gave my father this much trouble.

She'll make an interesting wife that's assured.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarah's P.O.V.

OH…MY…GOD!

If only you could've seen the look on his face. It was priceless. I'd have taken a picture but I'm not that pervy… yet anyway. He wont be biting me a gin anytime soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking out into the castle's garden a certain goblin king waked hand in hand with his wife to be. As he led her to the water fountain, he stopped and sat her on the stone ledge and took three steps back.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as he pulled a crystal from his pocket and held it as it glowed. Suddenly Sarah was distracted from the beautiful glow of the crystal by several loud voices speaking in unison.

"HAPPY ENGAGEMENT SARAH!" Sarah stood up shocked beyond the belief at the noise that was coming from nowhere. Jareth dropped the crystal in his hand and the garden filled with smoke.

As the smoke cleared Sarah could see that the garden that was dimly lit by the two and a half full moons was alight with bonfires and large tables filled with food and drinks and large colourful bowls.

And seeing Jareth was surrounded by all of her labyrinth friends Sarah jumped into her lovers arm's and whispers "Thank you" into his ear before gripping all of her friends and 'helpers' in a hug…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There, wasn't that nice. Sex and sweetness aren't you all so lucky. xXx


	5. Masked Ball!

A Lot Of Time Off

**A Lot Of Time Off**

**Chapter Five:**

Sarah awoke to an overwhelming urge to throw up everything that she had eaten in the last two days. And she did. Twice!

Upon seeing his wife-to-be bent over the toilet "chucking her guts up" as she so elegantly put it, he decided to send for the doctor, ignoring her orders not to and explanation of a late night filled with engagement cake gorging.

When the short, old and shockingly hairy doctor arrived to inspect his patient he was relieved to deliver happy news to the soon to be parents, rather than bad news and risk a dip in the bog of eternal stench.

The happy couple went to their bed that night, the night before their wedding with nothing but happy thought and hopes of a serene, peaceful future fill with love and happiness…

But if all that were to happen it wouldn't make for a very interesting story now, would it?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarah's P.O.V

OH MY GOD! I think I'm going to be sick. I can't do this, I can't get married. I'm too young, to naïve. He'll get bored of me and leave eventually. Then I'll be left all alone to die of heartbreak. He's doing it on purpose, marring me just to stress me out until all of my hair falls out and I'm bald. I can't believe what an utter bastard he is. He's so **evil** and beautiful, and **evil** and sexy, and **evil** and perfect.

Well ok, **maybe** I have a touch of cold feet and it's making me a little crazy. OHH all right completely crackers, out of my head, just docked at crazy town insane. But it's not my fault.

It's his.

How dare he make me completely happy, grant me my every wish until my hearts content. He's so selfish.

I'm ganna be sick again, but if I do it will ruin my lovely dress. Not because I'll puke on it (My puke is pretty well controlled) but the lovely dress must not be surrounded by discussing, horrible things. In fact I don't thing that this room is nice enough to be near the lovely dress. It's so lovely, all white and sparkly with jewels and loveliness. If it weren't for the fact that I look really hot in the lovely dress I wouldn't be worthy of the lovely dress.

"BANG, BANG!" Too answer the door or look at self in the mirror? Hmm, difficult. Never mind they're coming in now anyway.

"What the hell? How did you ge…?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A bone chilling scream echoed through the castle that could have been herd for out side the walls of the labyrinth but no one was there to confirm it. They were all in the goblin city preparing for the celebrations when they herd the scream.

Every guard ran to the room where the scream had come from only to find a scorch mark on the soft red carpet but no Sarah.

Jareth entered the room seconds after the guards pushing them from the doorway to find an otherwise empty room.

"Where is she? Where is Sarah you incompetent fool?" Jareth grabbed hold of one of the guards lifting him clear of the ground, brining him to eye level.

"I not know your majesty. There is only the fiery mark on floor." Said the guard trying desperately not to wet his armour.

Terror rose in Jareth so quickly he almost fell over and wept.

"I want every witch, wizard, sorcerer and librarian in my lands here at the castle in 10 minutes or someone is going to very sorry. GO!"

Something had happened here, something magical and Jareth was going to find out what, get his Sarah and marry her before dawn if it was the last thing he ever did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Sarah opened her eyes she was looking straight into the eyes of a face she was fully prepared to never see again.

William.

"Wha… What are you doing here? How? I don't understand." Sitting up on the bed that she had been lying on till she was face to face with the man who had taken her from room.

"Sarah, Sarah shh there is no need to panic I'm here now," he leaned forward and took her into his arms gently rocking her. "I wont let anything come between us ever again. I failed you by letting that pig who calls himself Jareth take you, can you ever forgive me?"

Y… You know Jareth?" Sarah asked in a shaking voice that held shock and awe. Confusion took hold of her sleep fussy brain and held her still in his arms.

"Well of course, I have been to many of his masked balls, in fact that was where I first saw you. As soon as my eyes looked upon your grace and beauty I knew that I had to meet you and I did I moved to the aboveground as soon as you moved away from home."

"But... but Jareth saw you, he chanced you away in the hall and didn't recognize you! How, why…what?" she asked feeling dizzy, then lying back down and moving from his arms.

"Sarah, it was a **Masked Ball!" **He said as he pulled her back into his arms and rubbing her back "but non of that matters now my love, we can be together now."

Pulling back from him she looked into his eyes filled with regret and love.

"What are you doing? Get off me." She moved his arms away in an attempt to move from his grasp, but it only tightened. "Let go, what's wrong with you?"

"Sarah stop, surly you must know how I feel about you? I love you and now that I've freed you from the grasp of that pig that calls himself a king we can finally be together." He lent forward trying to capture her lips in his.

"Stop. STOP! I don't want you. I want Jareth! He wasn't holding against my will, I went willingly. I'm supposed to be marring him right now. I think, what time is it? How long have I been here?"

"Not long" he whispered through clenched teeth. He moved up from the bed and slowly over to the door. He just stood there staring at Sarah, looking deep into her eyes'. As scared as she was she couldn't help but think that he look an awful lot like Homer Simpson when his eyes were open this wide and his face unshaven. "You should rest my dear the wedding will take quite a bit out of you and you'll need to be well rested."

Hearing this Sarah jumped up from the bed nearly falling over the 'lovely dress' doing so. "You're letting go back to Jareth?" she asked with a smile spreading across her face. Her heart was beginning to race with excitement and pure joy.

"No Sarah I would never do that. The wedding is between you and I." His eyes never left her just opened wide causing him to look a lot like an owl.

"But… but I don't want to. I love Jareth. I'm Pregnant and going to have his baby, and many more in the future and live happily ever after." She moved her hand protectively over her stomach.

The smile fell from William's face and became an angry line. "Well then I'll send for the doctor, he'll get ride of it immediately to make way for our own offspring. You will marry me, have my babies and live happily ever after with me."

"NO! I wont let you do that. I love Jareth and I love our child, nothing you can say or do will change that," William moved forward and grabbed Sarah by the forearms forcing her to look into his cold eyes.

"You will love me and you will submit to my will." William tugged on her arms bring her lips to his in a crushing kiss that left her no time or room to resist. (Non-sexy dominance. Unlike Jareth's sexy dominance. You either have it or you don't.)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well people that it. You just ganna have to wait for the next instalment. Heehee. I'm so evil. I love it.


	6. Before The End

A Lot Of Time Off

**A Lot Of Time Off**

(I know it's been a while but I finished my first year of my A levels the other day. YAY! Freedom.)

**Chapter Six:**

"You will love me and you will submit to my will." William tugged on her arms bring her lips to his in a crushing kiss that left her no time or room to resist. As soon as his lips collided with hers a white light the left Sarah's lips numb spread between their lips separating them and sending William across the room.

Sarah stood shocked as William slowly lifted himself from the floor and dusted off the plaster that had covered his dark blue velvet cloak. She brought her hand to her mouth and touched her warm lips. Looking up she noticed Williams eyes connected to hers.

"You've been marked"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jareth stood in his throne room pacing, waiting to hear from the many troops that had been sent out looking for Sarah and vigorously searching for her using his crystals, but to no avail.

Suddenly while searching in the red jungles he felt a pain race through his chest causing him to fall to the ground, clutching at his chest.

"Sarah!"

xXx

"Sergeant **D****idyimis** at your service your Majesty!" A loud commanding voice boomed.

"I know where she is sergeant and I am going to get her. I am putting you personally in charge of calling off the troops and calling all servants and guests back to the garden the ceremony is to go on with out delay as soon as she is back." Jareth instructed the small man, no bigger than a meter tall, dressed in a bright red uniform with a hole in the back for his tail.

"But… but my lord you cannot go alone. Who ever it is who has taken our queen-to-be is dangerous and surely you must see that you need troops. Lots of troops." The small fox like creature replied.

"Where my wife-to-be is concerned the situation must be handled with the utmost delicacy. NOW do as I say or you shall join your cousin in the big of eternal stench." And with that he transformed into an owl and flew from the castel.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

"HE HAS MARKED YOU? How dare he take what is mine." William roared as his feet began to steam and scorch the carpet. Sarah could see that his eyes were becoming red orbs of fire. Feeling slightly enraged herself she finally spoke after 15 min's of his ranting.

"I am not yours, you arrogant jerk. I am Jareth's and he is mine. We belong together, we're soul mates and no one, and I do mean **no one **can change that."

"You're right." William stopped in his tracks at her words. Hope flared in Sarah upon gearing this. _He finally understood? He's going to let me go?_

"You are absolutely right… You don't belong to me. But once we are married you will, and his hold will be broken." Sarah's eyes widened at his statement and the realisation of what was to come.

William grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room, practically dragging her the whole way, to his set destination. When he stopped she realised where they were. Outside of a church, a rather large and extravagant church. William pulled her up to face him as he talked to her.

"Do you like it Sarah? I had it constructed to that of a aboveground church, for you. It's **all** for you Sarah. Everything I've done I've done for you."

"William." She said in a sweet becoming voice.

"Yes my love" hope springing into his eyes.

"You really cant pull that line off." And with that she kicked him in the shin and ran from him.

She made it all of ten feet before she ran into a hard chest and began to struggle out of the fists that held her.

"No Sarah you shall not leave me, you shall never leave me again." William said and began pulling her towards the church.

Once inside she saw a large man holding a book at the other end of the church. Once inform of him he started to read from his brown leather book.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy Mat…"

"Yes, yes skip that bit we're in a hurry. I, William, take you, Sarah, for my lawful wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"That may be sooner than you thing!" A voice bellowed from the back of the church.

"JARETH!" Sarah and William yelled in unison. But both with completely different tones and interest.

"You break into my palace, kidnap my bride and yet are still arrogant enough to think that a marriage will break my mark. You stupid fool nothing can break the bonds of love. But unfortunately unlike Sarah's love for me and mine for her you can be broken and will be."

Jareth drew a crystal from the air and threw it at William turning him into pure crystal.

"Is that it? All that and you just throw a crystal. That was a tad anti-climactic Jareth, I wanted to say 'My hero' but I can't now because that wasn't very heroic."

Jareth stared in disbelief at her. He had flown over many a village to get here and save her and that's all the thanks he got. "How would you prefer it my love" he said as he walked up to her and scooped her into his arms (bridal style seemed fitting) "That I come in here sword drawn in my battle armour fully prepared to fight to the death with a man who does not poses half my strength, power or good looks?" A smile played on his lips.

"Well yes actually… You have battle armour? Can I see it?" she asked smiling.

"Now?"

"No, not now! Tonight. After our wedding?" Jareth's smile turned into a chuckle that was soon stopped by Sarah's mouth. (And tongue)

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarah's P.O.V

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and queen, man and woman." Pronounced the weird crusty looking goblin.

Jareth took me into his arms and kissed me in such a way that shouldn't be witness by others.

Well no I'm a wife, a queen and a mother-to-be.

Well it's a lot more exciting than being a bad daughter, a unwanted sister and all around disappointment.

I don't think I've ever been so happy. Even now, with the party raging with nosy people, loud and frankly crap music (not quite Britney spears) and Higgle balanced on my hip and Lodo stepping on my toes on the dance floor I have never been happier.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not the end, one more chapter left, the wedding night and birth of a child… Should be soon. Reviews are welcome. Not bad ones though. Ill just delete them.

xXx


	7. The end!

A Lot Of Time Off

**A Lot Of Time Off**

**Chapter Seven:**

Been ages, so I'll recap.

Jareth kidnapped Sarah **–** Sarah falls in love with Jareth **–** Hoggel's son Higgle is annoying **–** Sarah is kidnapped by pervy neighbour William **–** Jareth saves her and marries her **–** Sarah's up the duff. Oh and there's a lot of sex and that in between.

The door to a gently illuminate room was clumsily kicked open by a tight leather (Poor cow) boot. In walks a tall unbelievably handsome man, tall and proud in stature, high and well sculptured cheekbones and oh-so-kissable lips. Sorry ladies but he's already taken, in fact he's newlywed to the brown-haired woman held in his arms with her lips permanently attached to his.

He walked in and placed her on the bed gently, never removing his lips from hers. Her hands travelling slowly up his arm and into his hair, pulling his head away form hers to look him in the eyes.

"Hi" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Sarah, I think that we're both a little beyond 'Hi' don't you, Oh loving wife and soon to be mother of my child?" he said as he pulled her up from the bed and began slowly undoing her wedding dress, gently caressing the newly exposed skin causing Sarah to shiver and moan at the contact. As soon as the dress pooled at her feet Jareth stepped back to view her in all her glory. "**Sarah**, wow! That's some underwear you're **almost** wearing."

Blushing she began to move her arm over her breasts to cover her self. For the first time since she had lost virginity she felt unsure of herself. "W…Well, um the maids who helped me dress, um they told me to… to err wear this." She said indicating her pure white silk corset and garter supporting white-laced stockings. The stoking defined her long legs and added to their length, beckoning any sane (and straight) man (or woman). The corset was lightly rapped (she is pregnant you know, baby needs air) around her slim waist, pushing her breast into full view and shaping them perfectly. Her modesty was covered by soft white lace French knickers places over the garter straps, for easy removal. Especially with teeth, if you catch my ever-so-subtle drift.

Moving quickly, tearing his eyes from her innocent yet seductive body Jareth grasped her wrist and placed them around his neck so that she could hold on to him as he wrapped her legs around his waist, while he supported her with his hands under her buttocks (Arse). Sensing that this was a sensitive situation that needed to be handled carefully for the sake of his marriage, his wife's mental state and most importantly the wedding night's activities. (Men!)

"Sarah, you truly take my breath away. I truly thought that there was **no** possible way for you to look anymore beautiful, **ever**. But **as usual** you just have to prove me wrong. I'd be more annoyed if I wasn't so turned on." He whispered into her ear as he proved how turned on he really was by gently pushing her covered crotch to his hard crotch, provoking a shocked gasp to escape her luscious red lips. Look up at her beautiful face her saw her blushing and biting her lip in an attempt to suppress a smile. Leaning forward he took her lip in between his teeth, biting it himself. Walking over to the nearby wall he pushed her up against it, grinding his crotch harder against her. Moaning softly against his lips, Sarah began to tug on his cloths expectantly.

"Off" she grunted in a very lady-like manner. (Riiigghhht. Evan I don't believe me. And I am me!)

Knowing what she wanted he placed her feet on the floor and sank to his knees, clothes disappearing magically. He moved his hands slowly up her thighs till he reached her barely there underwear (rhyme) slowly pulling them down her legs watching her fidget in frustration at his decidedly torturously slow pace. As she lifted her legs to individually to step out of the underwear he placed her legs back on the floor further apart, giving him enough room to nudge his face between her legs. As he nuzzled her pubic area, eyes closed in pleasure, her hand found his head and stroked his hair lovingly, urging him to continue his actions of tenderness. Nudging his nose between her slightly parted lips he began to stroke her clitoris gently with his nose while his tongue caressed her labia.

His hands found their way to her buttocks needing then gently, while holding her up. Her knees were beginning to weaken in pleasure as he continues to stroke her in such an intimate way. As his tongue worked its way deeper into her core she began to pant his name and move her hips rhythmically to his pace of lovemaking. Evan while dressed in so little Sarah was beginning to feel a heat spread through her body causing a sheen of sweat to form across her exposed body. Her breath grew ragged. Her face flushed. Her limbs grew heavy. She lost all control and fell into an explosive orgasm that raged threw her body, up her spine forcing her husbands name from her lips.

Opening her eyes she found herself on a their bed with a very happy look king nuzzling her neck with his head. Gripping his head she kissed him passionately, massaging her tongue with her own, tasting herself on his tongue. The thought of this sent shivers directly to the apex of her thighs. Moving her leg over his to straddle him, their kisses became more frantic and heated. Jareth's hand moved over her bare buttocks and down to her vagina to feel her warm new wetness forming where his mouth had been.

At the feel of his fingers entering her, Sarah sat up and positioned herself over him ready to sit down on him she when she was pushed off of him, yelping in surprise she felt her legs being moved up till her knees were near her face. Looking up a Jareth's smirking face she had a sudden erg to render him incapable of performing but she'd only be punishing herself. Well… him a little to, I suppose. (It can't hurt as much as they make out - babies).

Looking down at her he slowly entered her with precise and careful strokes. Moving slowly to ensure her comport and pleasure above his own.

"I won't break and neither will our baby. So I suggest that you get moving before I kick you off the bed and do it myself, got it?" she said looking into his straining eyes. He wanted to take her as roughly as she wanted him to. The thought that he was suffering for her and for their unborn child brought tears to her eyes. "I love and trust you Jareth."

Understanding what she was doing he began to move at an increasing rate. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Bring them both to climax in a matter of minute. They spent the rest of the night making love and fully exploring each other bodies till exhaustion finally took hold.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Several months later Sarah lay in a comfy bed, tired and sore watching her husband holding a small dark haired baby in his arms singing to it gently, tears in his eyes. She smiled at the sight, her heart swelled with joy at the sight of her two favourite people in the whole world at her bedside.

"Our son has looks that put mine to same, he truly is the most beautiful sight in all the worlds." Realising what he had said to his newly awakened, and very emotional wife her spoke again to reassure her before his slow and painful death. "Apart from you of course my love, nothing else could compare with the pure beauty that radiated from you."

Sarah smiled at the cuteness of her husband. "Come here you moron and let me hold my son. Before I cry."

"Why would you cry?" he asked as he placed the child in her arms and moved around the bed to lay beside her.

"Because you so cute and I need a reminder of why I've punished myself to weeks of no-sex with you." This brought a smile to his.

"Well I'm sure there are other thing that we could do…" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up before I bite you."

"I quite like it when you do that." He lent down and nibbled on her ear, while moving closer to look at his son.

"Shh the baby will hear what a pervert his daddy is and cry. Genetics! Sorry son, couldn't be helped."

We can't keep calling him baby and son. What shall we call him? Jareth Jr perhaps" he said genuinely delusional.

"Err… No I don't think so. How about Hoggle? No? Alright, alright no need to look like that I was joking. David, John, Paul, Eric… Well you make a suggestion then. **A good one**." She said in response to his looks of disgust.

"Okay, how about Kyran?" he said looking into his child's oddly dark eyes. (Babies have blue-ish eyes when they're born)

"It's nice, what does it mean?" she asked noticing her baby's beautiful eyes. Beautiful but weird eyes.

"It means 'Dark'." He said as he leaned down kissing his first-born child's head. Over the years Jareth and Sarah have many children, all with dark hair and eyes, and all having their parents good looks, fortune and happy endings.

And they all lived happily ever after.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There! All done. Tell me what you think or not your choice, no pressure. xXx


End file.
